New Year
by mariajonsson
Summary: The first New Year celebration in Winterfell after Robert's Rebellion. Just a short story featuring interaction between Catelyn and Ned in the early days of they marriage.


A/N: I was bored earlier so I decided to write something and this popped into my head. I tried to push them to have some sexy times but they were not cooperating so this is what I came up with instead. Sorry for all mistakes and happy New Year :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters and background belong to George R.R. Martin. This is just for fun.

New Year

Catelyn looked outside her window, drawing her cloak tighter around her as the wind blew inside her warm chambers. She could hear the noises from the Great Hall, a sign that festivities were still going strong.

Not wanting to seem discourteous she had stayed with her Lord Husband until after midnight, waiting for the New Year to start before excusing herself and going to her chambers. She was still weak, though she was loath to admit it, after having spent most of the previous moon in bed; so ill she could not stand on her own two feet. The tea the Maester had brewed for her had helped but she was still tired and woke nearly every morn feeling nauseous and continued to feel so every time she ate.

Catelyn hoped the babe would soon calm and allow her to eat properly but at least it was mostly in the morning now, abating as the day turned to evening. Ned had been worried, staying with her as she went through the worst of it, ignoring her pleas for him to go back to his work.

"_It is my fault, my lady. The least I can do is stay by your side."_ Ned had argued, almost causing Catelyn to laugh. The babe in her belly was a blessing, a gift from the Gods, not a curse that Ned had inflicted upon her by coming to her bed. After all she had gone to great lengths to get him to come to it after his return from the war.

Catelyn's thoughts turn back to the feast and its apparent success; nearly all of the Northern Lords had come to Winterfell to celebrate the New Year and seemed to have enjoyed themselves. Catelyn had had to organize the feast mostly from her bed and only ventured outside the keep two mornings ago, nearly walking into a construction in the middle of the yard between the Great Keep and the Great Hall. A new storage, the builders told her when she asked which she found bizarre but did not question it, after all there were many things about these Northerners she did not understand.

"Are you well, my lady?" A voice asks behind her.

Catelyn is startled, having not heard her husband enter before he spoke.

"I am, my lord. I was just deep in thought." Catelyn answers turning to him.

"I just wanted to be certain you were well before retiring. I already looked in on the… Robb." Ned says.

Catelyn knows he was about to say the boys and she is grateful that he seems to realize that she has no intention of being content with the child's presence in Winterfell. If he intends to keep him here Catelyn will do him no harm, after all he is only a child and has no more choice in this than her, but she will not condone it nor care for the child. Ned has never asked her to, never asked her to mother his bastard and she will not offer to do so, no matter her growing feelings for her husband.

"Does the babe ail you?" Ned asks, his concern clear in his eyes and Catelyn is grateful to have started to learn better to read his expressions.

"Not at the moment, perhaps he is sleeping." Catelyn says, stroking a hand over her still flat belly.

"You think it is a boy?" Ned asks tilting his head to side.

"I do not know. I simply do not like to think of the babe as a it." Catelyn answers, not telling him that she hopes it is a boy, for Robb to play with, one that resembles Ned rather than her.

Ned says nothing just nods his head, looking confused as to what to do.

"It is late. I should let you rest." He says after a few minutes of silence.

Catelyn bites her lip, thinking about how she wishes he would stay.

"You could stay." Catelyn whispers.

"What?" Ned asks confused.

"You do not have to leave if you do not wish." Catelyn says feeling a bit braver.

Ned looks even more confused and then a knowing look passes over his face and he shakes his head.

"I would not risk you or the babe." He says with a grave voice.

"The Maester says it will not harm the babe." She says before adding. "Nor me."

"Even so. You have not been well. I would not ask such a thing." Ned says firmly, stepping closer to her.

"You do not have to, I am your wife. It is your right." Catelyn says. Reciting the words her Septa had hammered into her.

"I would never force myself upon you and if I have then I am sorry." His eyes are wide and a look of horror and shame in them.

"There is no need to apologize, you have not come to my bed unwelcomed." Catelyn states. "I merely would like to fall asleep in the New Year with someone next to me. Before this year I would always do so with my sister but now she is not here."

"If that is what you desire." Ned agrees, walking past her to close the open window.

"Leave them. You will be more comfortable with them open." Catelyn says, a shiver passing through her as the cold hits her as she disrobes.

"But you will not. I will not have you freezing." Ned says.

"You'll keep me warm." Catelyn says without thought, a blush covering her cheeks when she hears her words.

Ned just smiles one of his rare smiles and draws the windows almost closed before turning to her.

"A compromise then." Ned says.

They lay in bed, her head tucked under his chin as his fingers play with the end of her braid.

"Thank you." Catelyn says, pushing her nose against the crook of his neck.

Ned says nothing, just nods a bit and she pulls back to see his eyes are closed and his breath has almost evened out indicating he is almost asleep. She pushes closer to him and allows her mind to fill with images of a brood of children with mixture of red hair and blue eyes and dark hair and smiling grey eyes.

The End.


End file.
